Infectious diseases remain a global threat to human health that significantly contributes to mortality and morbidity in developing and industrialized countries. While many can recall the fear of polio, now nearly eradicated, the presence of new diseases and reemerging diseases that strike individuals and populations has returned. Today, the specter of bioterrorism permeates the national research agenda. Effective long- term success in meeting the infectious diseases-based demands on our medical and public health systems depends on training a qualified workforce capable of addressing such research challenges. The predoctoral PhD training program in Infectious Diseases and Immunity at the University of California, Berkeley was established 7 years ago to meet the unique and challenging needs for modern research training of individuals with a focus on infectious disease agents. The issues surrounding infectious diseases are touched upon by many disciplines, ranging from the most basic to the most applied. An interdisciplinary approach must therefore be applied in relevant research, training, practice, and prevention programs, with advances in basic research providing the essential platform. Consistent with the NIAID mission, the goal of the Graduate Program in Infectious Diseases and Immunity is to address these multifaceted issues by training research scientists to extend their knowledge across traditional disciplinary boundaries. This interdisciplinary training will give students the tools to develop an integrated and comprehensive approach to the nascent health challenges posed by infectious disease. The nexus of the predoctoral training program is an intensive curriculum representing infectious disease biology, immunology, biochemistry, molecular genetics, cell biology, epidemiology and biostatistics. Training in experimental design and methods, critical thinking and research ethics complements the curriculum. This then provides the basis for laboratory-based training in independent research of infectious agents that cause human diseases. We initially request predoctoral training support for 4 students per year with an addition of 2 students in years 4 and 5 consistent with the demonstrated growth trajectory of the Program. Most students enter the program with a bachelors-level degree and the normative time to completion of the degree is 5.5 years